1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuitry and more specifically to a level shifting circuit for electronic circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Level shifters are utilized for translating signals from one voltage domain to another voltage domain in an electronic circuit. For example, a level shifter may be utilized for a circuit having circuitry operating in a lower voltage domain and circuitry operating in a higher voltage domain, wherein the level shifter is used to translate the voltage level of a signal across the voltage domains.
Some level shifters require extra circuitry and/or they may be a source of substantial current leakage, especially if they lack the extra circuitry.
What is needed is an improved level shifter.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The features shown in the Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.